


Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride.

by iwantchocopie (hyemiyah)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/pseuds/iwantchocopie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon never thought Chanyeol would make his wish come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyd1ve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=candyd1ve).



> Originally written for suholiday, and posted [here](http://suholiday.livejournal.com/49110.html).

 

 

  
Junmyeon would like to know what it feels like to kiss Kim Minseok.  
  
"Why don't you just _talk to him_ , hyung?" Jongdae grunts. "You two could be having hot sex right now if you could only _talk to him_."  
  
"It's not that easy!" Junmyeon explains, covering his smile with the back of his hand. He blushes profusely as he tries to send all imagery of a very naked Kim Minseok out of his mind.  
  
"Why?" Jongdae asks, skillfully wrapping a piece of lettuce around bulgogi, rice and kimchi. "You've had crush on Minseok hyung for two hundred years. It _is_ easy. You just approach him and say hi. That's _all_ you have to do."  
  
The thing about Jongdae is that he always makes things sound a lot simpler than they really are. He hardly ever has any hardships and he doesn't stay awake all night thinking about what to wear for that class he takes with Kim Minseok.  
  
"Ah, that's right," Junmyeon takes a spoonful of galbitang and tries to change the subject. He doesn't want to listen to another one of Jongdae's _'life is easy'_ lectures. "Tell your friend Chanyeol not to worry about paying me back. He keeps texting me. It wasn't even a big deal."  
  
"Chanyeolie?" Jongdae coughs. He shouldn't eat so fast. Junmyeon fills Jongdae's cup with water and hands it to him. "What did he do?"  
  
"He didn't do anything." Junmyeon watches Jongdae's chopsticks move fast, wary. If Jongdae keeps this up he's going to choke on his food. "I helped him with his final paper for his classical Korean literature class and now he wants to pay me."  
  
"So? Tell him how much he owes you." Jongdae says through a mouthful of rice. He downs half of his water cup, then he's back at stuffing his mouth. "Though I think he's broke."  
  
"I told him I don't need the money, but he _insists_ on paying me." Junmyeon fills Jongdae's cup again. "That his parents raised him to be a good man, and that he needs to pay his debts."  
  
"He's an idiot. How is he going to pay you then?"  
  
"He says he can grant me a wish. Anything I want that doesn't cost any money." Junmyeon doesn't mention the fact that Chanyeol danced as he tried to sing 'Tell Me Your Wish' in a terrible attempt to imitate Yoona. Junmyeon's heart is still weeping about that.  
  
Jongdae looks up from his food, a confused look on his face. "Huh?"  
  
"I think there's something wrong with him." Junmyeon laughs softly, but he seriously considered this when he was working with Chanyeol. "He looks quite normal on the outside, except for his height and exaggerated hand gestures."  
  
"Yeah, he's a handful. But he's harmless." Jongdae stuffs his mouth with food again, slower this time. Junmyeon lets out a big sigh. He's very fond of Jongdae, but having lunch together makes Junmyeon nervous. Jongdae eats too much, too fast. He's like fast and furious when it comes to food. "Baekhyun is the one you have to be careful with."  
  
Junmyeon laughs and covers his mouth with his hand, careful not to spit food. "That's exactly what he said about you."  
  
"Whatever. Don't listen to him. You've known me for longer." Jongdae looks up again and something seems to click in his head. Junmyeon knows him well enough to see the sparkle in his eyes. "Hyung, why don't you ask Chanyeol to help you with Minseok hyung?" He leans and takes a spoonful of Junmyeon's galbitang. "Aren't they together in the engineering programme?”  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Give Chanyeolie a chance. I'm sure he's not going to stop until you _tell him your wish_ so you might as well try." Jongdae eats the last bits of rice before putting his spoon and chopsticks down. "What's for dessert?"  
  
  
  
  


✤✤✤  


 

 

  
"I think this font looks better," Junmyeon squints at Chanyeol's laptop screen. He doesn't want to ask Chanyeol how changing a font is going to get him a better grade, but Chanyeol looks so enthusiastic, so Junmyeon indulges him.  
  
"That's what I thought so, too," Chanyeol says earnestly. "I knew I did the right thing when I chose you." He's smiling so wide. Junmyeon thinks it's ridiculous how he can get so excited over choosing a font.  
  
Junmyeon doesn't want to be the one to remind Chanyeol he'll have to go with the default font set by his professor either way.  
  
"Jongdae told me, by the way." Chanyeol types and clicks, then turns off his laptop and closes it. "About your wish." He tries to stand up, but Junmyeon stops him. Witnessing Chanyeol butchering one of Junmyeon's favourite songs once was enough for a lifetime.  
  
"Don't, please," Junmyeon pleads. He doesn't want to sound as desperate as he is, but he's probably failing. He sounded desperate enough. "You shouldn't trust people so easily, Chanyeol-ah. Especially Jongdae or Baekhyun. No matter what they tell you."  
  
Chanyeol nods with a serious look on his face. "So you don't want me to set you up with Minseok hyung?"  
  
Junmyeon is so startled his heart stops beating for a whole minute. "What?" He can't recognise his voice. Was it always this high-pitched?  
  
"That's what Jongdae said. You want to get into Minseok hyung's pants and need help. _Desperately._ " Chanyeol moves his right foot up and down impatiently, as he waits for Junmyeon's answer. There's something in his eyes that Junmyeon can't place. Something that pulls Junmyeon close.  
  
"That's not..." Junmyeon flusters. He takes a breath, collects himself, then says, "I do not want to get into Minseok's pants. I mean, not before I start dating him." This is the first time Junmyeon has admitted this to someone other than Jongdae. He feels his cheeks burn and laughs to clear the air when he sees Chanyeol's appalled face.  
  
"So it was true?" Chanyeol asks. He sounds sad, defeated. Maybe Junmyeon should have picked the other font. He wasn't sure which one to pick, since they all looked so similar. "You're really into Minseok hyung?"  
  
Junmyeon smiles embarrassed, and covers his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well... yeah," he says.  
  
"Then I shall grant you your wish." Chanyeol starts to stand up probably to dance again, but stops when he meets Junmyeon's horrified eyes. He clears his throat. "We better start training. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Be ready."  
  
"Okay." Junmyeon says, despite not being sure exactly what he is agreeing to. But Chanyeol's eyes look hopeful, and Junmyeon feels a little of that hope spreading through his own chest.  
  
  
  
  


✤✤✤  


 

 

  
Jongdae was right when he told Junmyeon Chanyeol was harmless.  
  
Chanyeol's 'training' consists of Junmyeon learning facts about Minseok. Facts Chanyeol carefully collects when they're at one of their project meetings, and then brings to Junmyeon.  
  
So far Junmyeon has learnt that Minseok is a really laid-back guy who doesn't really mind Chanyeol's questions. Junmyeon can picture the serious look on Chanyeol's face as he thoroughly selects the questions he asks Minseok, and he can't help but smile a little.  
  
Chanyeol is like a child: over-eager and easily excited by new challenges.  
  
"Okay so I found out today Minseok hyung is super neat so you'll have to do something about your messiness, hyung," Chanyeol says. Sometimes Junmyeon wonders how he doesn't run out of breath in the middle of a sentence. "Seriously, you're _too messy._ "  
  
It's true. Junmyeon doesn't really bother with closets and wardrobes anymore. " _You_ don't mind," he says. Chanyeol stills for a second. He looks up from the notepad he's been reading that looks so tiny in Chanyeol's large hands.  
  
"No, I don't," Chanyeol says, his voice falters a little, which is weird because Chanyeol is always full of confidence.  
  
"I'm just kidding." Junmyeon laughs. He knows he needs to do something about all the clothes scattered in his room, but Chanyeol’s the only who ever visits Junmyeon's room. And he never complains about Junmyeon's chaos. Jongdae nags whenever he comes over. That's why they usually meet in the cafeteria, or at Jongdae's flat. But Chanyeol seems to have quietly accepted Junmyeon's mess. "I'm sorry."  
  
Chanyeol clears his throat without looking at Junmyeon. "Okay. Focus, hyung. If you want to date Minseok hyung you have to clean this mess." He waves both of his hands, then sighs defeated. "Forget it. Just never bring him here. Tell him you're remodelling your flat or something. And if you get married you'll have to move."  
  
Junmyeon laughs. He thinks it's cute, how Chanyeol is taking this so seriously. "Okay, Chanyeolie," he says, smiling. "Whatever you say."  
  
  
  
  


✤✤✤  


 

 

  
Junmyeon is so used to have the 'training sessions' at his flat that he's a little surprised when Chanyeol barges in and tells him to get dressed.  
  
"A light jacket will do." He eyes Junmyeon's plain grey V-neck t-shirt and black jeans. "It's April 25th."  
  
Junmyeon giggles as he tries to find his windbreaker on the pile of clothes near his bed. "I love that movie."  
  
"It's my favourite," Chanyeol says. Junmyeon can hear the smile on his voice, all of his white teeth showing.  
  
"Where are we going?" Junmyeon can’t remember in which of the piles he threw his windbreaker, so he grabs a blue cardigan from his desk chair.  
  
"World Cup Park. Minseok hyung told me it was one of the best spots to go on a date." Chanyeol looks nice today, Junmyeon didn’t notice before. His arms are toned, and his chest looks really good on a plain black t-shirt.  
  
And why are _we_ going there? Junmyeon wants to ask, but he realises he doesn't mind going with Chanyeol. Junmyeon never thought Chanyeol could be this fun, or rather that he'd have so much fun with Chanyeol, despite not having much in common.  
  
Junmyeon's first impression of Chanyeol was that he was a wild child, a bit unreliable. But the more he gets to know him, the more Junmyeon can see Chanyeol is really earnest and hard working.  
  
And tall.  
  
The train gets packed on their way to the park and someone pushes Junmyeon, making him lose his balance. He feels a hand pulling him, and then Junmyeon's back hits something warm and solid. "You're so small, hyung." Chanyeol chuckles a little. Junmyeon blushes when he realises his back is against Chanyeol's wide chest. Chanyeol's hand rests on Junmyeon's side, steadying him.  
  
"You're just too tall," Junmyeon says, not daring look behind him. Chanyeol is _too close_ and he smells nice. Like peppermint candy and spring. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Chanyeol takes his hand off Junmyeon's side, but Junmyeon's whole body burns. His back still touches Chanyeol's chest. It's a perfect fit, Junmyeon thinks.  
  
  
  
  
It's a perfect day to go on a date. And they find out there's a concert at the World Cup Stadium.  
"Turbo, S.E.S." Chanyeol reads the list of groups performing. Junmyeon can see him getting excited again. "Can we go in?"  
  
"It's sold out, Chanyeol-ah," Junmyeon says, chuckling. He doesn't know how Chanyeol could've missed the big red letters across the list of performers that says 'SOLD OUT'.  
  
"Oh no." Chanyeol looks _devastated_. It's really cute. Junmyeon wants to ruffle his hair, but Chanyeol is too tall. He'd need a chair, or to climb a couple of stairs to do it.  
  
"Let's just follow the schedule," Junmyeon pulls Chanyeol by the arm. He's still looking at the floor and pouting a little. He looks like a giant puppy that's been told off. "Is it a long walk? I've never been to this part of the city.”  
  
"Me neither," Chanyeol says, still sulking. Junmyeon tries not to smile so much. He doesn't want to hurt Chanyeol's feelings. "Let's find a map."  
  
Everything is an adventure with Chanyeol, Junmyeon has noticed. And he is amazed to find he doesn't mind.  
  
They walk side by side towards the river. Chanyeol broods for a while about the fact that he couldn't get into the concert. Junmyeon commiserates, gives Chanyeol his time. But Chanyeol can't mope for too long, and soon he's laughing and throwing his arms in the air as he tells Junmyeon how much his noona loves S.E.S. and how she used to teach Chanyeol the choreography of a couple their songs, when they were kids.  
  
"We can go back later," Junmyeon tells him. "I don't think the concert is starting soon. We can go back and sit outside."  
  
Chanyeol's eyes get so big and wide Junmyeon can't help but smile, too. "That'd be awesome." It's always Christmas, for Chanyeol. Everything is a gift that makes him happy.  
  
  
  
  
They reach the river at the right time. Just before sunset.  
  
Chanyeol buys ice cream, beers, and a kite with Junmyeon's credit card. They sit on a bench and sip their beers, silently. It's the perfect place for a date, on a perfect day. It gets a little breezy, so Junmyeon wraps his arms around his body. He's always been sensitive to the cold.  
  
"Here," Chanyeol puts his jacket over Junmyeon's shoulders. It's too big, but it's warm, and it smells like Chanyeol.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Junmyeon asks as he tries to take the jacket off.  
  
"I'm okay, hyung. But you're like an old grandfather." Chanyeol takes Junmyeon's right arm and puts it through the right sleeve. Junmyeon lets him, forgetting the world for a bit. Forgetting the reason why they're here. He hasn't thought about Kim Minseok for days.  
  
When he finishes putting Junmyeon in the jacket, Chanyeol rolls the sleeves up. "You're a baby."  
  
Junmyeon smiles. He's always smiling whenever he is with Chanyeol. "You have ice cream on your cheek, "Junmyeon says as he reaches out to clean it with his thumb. " _You're_ the baby."  
  
Chanyeol stills in Junmyeon's touch. Junmyeon’s body burns. Maybe he’s getting a cold.  
  
  
  
  
They spend the rest of the day chatting, laughing, and getting a little tipsy after finishing the six pack Chanyeol bought with Junmyeon's money.  
  
It's been a while Junmyeon has allowed himself to be this silly, this free. But Chanyeol is _such a kid,_ Junmyeon can't help but go along with his ridiculous ideas. Like flying a kite even though none of them know how to, and they're too tipsy to run straight.  
  
On their way back to the station they stop at the stadium to listen to old 90's songs and when it's S.E.S. turn to perform Chanyeol gets so excited he starts to dance in the middle of the street. Junmyeon laughs until his stomach hurts, and then laughs some more.  
  
Later, when Junmyeon is back in his flat and his feet hurt from walking all afternoon, he remembers Chanyeol's profile as they leaned on the fence by the river. The sun was setting, and he smiles into his pillow.  
  
  
  
  


✤✤✤  


 

 

  
"I think you're ready," Chanyeol says one afternoon. They're sprawled on the couch at Junmyeon's flat, watching old 2 Days 1 Night episodes.  
  
Junmyeon almost asks 'ready for what?' but he remembers the reason why Chanyeol is here. The reason why everything started. "I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I guess it's now or never."  
  
"D-Day is in three days." Chanyeol doesn't take his eyes off the TV. Junmyeon walks up to the calendar next to the fridge, and writes D-Day with black ink.  
  
Summer is just around the corner, but Junmyeon's flat feels cold all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
  


✤✤✤  


 

 

  
"Just pretend I'm Minseok hyung," Chanyeol commands. Junmyeon wishes he _could_ pretend, but Chanyeol is too tall and just so Chanyeol. It's distracting.  
  
"I don't think that'll work," Junmyeon sighs. He's not even sure he wants to do this. Right now he just wants to curl up in bed and sleep for an entire year. Dream about perfect days by the river with S.E.S. as background music. Chanyeol is _too close_.  
  
"I know it's hard, but I'm afraid you'll see Minseok hyung and run away." Chanyeol may have a point. The last time Junmyeon tried to talk to Minseok, he almost had a mental breakdown. He didn't even get to walk up to him. He just nearly had a mental breakdown behind a wall. Chanyeol had to come to Junmyeon's rescue and get him out of there.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Junmyeon's heart is doing weird things. He wishes it would stop.  
  
"Just tell me what you plan on telling him." Chanyeol stands too close, his voice is lower than usual. Junmyeon's toes curl.  
  
"Uhm..." Junmyeon begins. "Hi."  
  
"Hello," Chanyeol says. He's so impossibly close. Junmyeon worries he can hear his heart beating furiously against his ribcage.  
  
"Hi." Junmyeon repeats, lamely. He takes a deep breath, thinks about the real Kim Minseok and says, "I'm Kim Junmyeon. I know you don't know me, but would you go out with me?"  
  
"Of course I know you, Kim Junmyeon. And the answer is yes." Chanyeol's voice resonates in Junmyeon's heart. "Yes."  
  
For a moment, all Junmyeon can see are Chanyeol's big eyes, and his equally big ears.  
  
Chanyeol reminds Junmyeon of a giant puppy. One that has grown big even though he's still a small baby.  
  
  
  
  


✤✤✤  


 

 

  
Junmyeon goes out for coffee with Kim Minseok. It was quite easy, to get Minseok to agree to go on a date with him.  
  
"Chanyeolie talked a lot about you," he tells Junmyeon as he takes a spoonful of patbingsoo.  
  
"Only nice things, I hope." Junmyeon can't believe he is _flirting_ with Minseok like a normal decent person.  
  
Minseok laughs. Junmyeon's heart doesn't do weird things like beat furiously against his ribcage.  
  
"He talked _so much_ about you, I got curious." Minseok is as laid-back and collected as Chanyeol said. "Actually..." Junmyeon looks up and meets Minseok's sharp eyes. "Nevermind."  
  
"What?" Now Junmyeon is the one who’s curious.  
  
"I thought you two were dating?" Minseok smiles and Junmyeon can tell he's a bit embarrassed. "He kept talking about you and asking me about date ideas"  
  
Junmyeon chokes on his iced Americano. He can feel his cheeks burning. He coughs and covers his mouth with his hand. "We're not dating," he says, and realises how much it bothers him.  
  
"You sure?" Minseok presses.  
  
This isn't how Junmyeon thought their first date would go. Minseok isn't the person Junmyeon dreamt he'd be. Minseok is calm and quiet, like a cat. Junmyeon is more of a dog person. He needs someone fun, who'd pull him out of those weird funks he gets into when he thinks too hard about things.  
  
He needs someone who'd take him to unusual dates and make him pay for ice cream and beers and then convince him to try to fly a kite as the sun goes down.  
  
He needs someone who'd make him smile, just by looking at him.  
  
Junmyeon needs Chanyeol.  
  
"Excuse me," Junmyeon says as he gets up from his chair.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Minseok gives him a nice smile.  
  
  
  
  


✤✤✤  


 

 

  
"What are you doing here, hyung?" Chanyeol's eyes are puffy and his voice is hoarse. Junmyeon has the horrible sinking feeling that he has been crying. "Aren't you supposed to be on your date with Minseok hyung?"  
  
Chanyeol lets Junmyeon into his flat. It's smaller than Junmyeon's, but a lot neater.  
  
"Were you crying, Chanyeolie?" Junmyeon says as he takes off his shoes. He meant to say 'were you crying because I was on a date with Minseok?', but Junmyeon's not sure his heart will be able to take the answer. Whatever it is.  
  
"No," Chanyeol says, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. His hair is sticking out in every direction. "I was sleeping."  
  
Junmyeon has wanted to _touch_ Chanyeol for ages. So he does. He tip toes, not caring about how humiliating it feels, and ruffles Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol leans into the touch, like a puppy.  
  
"You're too tall to be this cute."  
  
"And just because you're tiny you think you have the right to be cute?" Chanyeol's voice wavers. He plops down on the couch and rests his head on his hands. Then, in a soft whisper. "This is not fair, hyung."  
  
"What isn't?" Junmyeon is standing awkwardly by Chanyeol's feet. He wants to lean in and touch Chanyeol, again and again and again.  
  
"You keep making me hopeful." Chanyeol sighs, runs a hand through his hair. "I need to remind my heart Minseok hyung is the one you like."  
  
Junmyeon's heart breaks a little. He had no idea. "I'm sorry," Junmyeon wraps his arms around Chanyeol's head. He feels Chanyeol freeze for a moment, and then he's hugging Junmyeon's waist and resting his head on Junmyeon's stomach.  
  
"Am I allowed to hope?" Chanyeol asks. Something sits in Junmyeon's stomach, heavy and meaningful.  
  
"Yes," Junmyeon says, "yes."  
  
  
  
  


✤✤✤  


 

 

  
Chanyeol takes him to World Cup Park on their second first date. His noona went on a summer trip to Jejudo, with her fiancé. So Chanyeol is taking care of her dog.  
  
"His name is Mongshil, but he's not fluffy at all," Chanyeol explains as they walk aimlessly. "He's not like a beagle _at all_ either. He's more like an old grandpa. He's the same as you."  
  
Junmyeon scoffs. "Is this how you show respect to your elders?"  
  
"Hyung, I've always been curious," Chanyeol's voice turns serious all of a sudden. "You know you're only like a year and a half older than me, right?"  
  
"Punk," Junmyeon says, smiling. This is the happiest he has felt in a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The title comes from _Aladdin’s_ song, ‘A Whole New World.’  
>  2.’Tell Me Your Wish’(소원을말해봐) is a song from SNSD.  
> 3\. The movie Chanyeol and Junmyeon are referencing, when they talk about only needing a light jacket because it’s April 25th is _Miss Congeniality._  
>  The original quote is: _‘That's a tough one. I'd have to say April 25th. Because it's not too hot, not too cold, all you need is a light jacket.’_  
>  4\. Both the World Cup Stadium and the World Cup Park are real places in South Korea.  
> 5\. The concert Chanyeol can’t get into was the Super Concert, on April 25h, in World Cup Stadium. [ S.E.S. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysba9F6pmmk) and Turbo performed, amongst other groups.  
> 6\. 2 Days 1 Night is a Korean reality/variety TV show.  
> 7\. Mongshil (몽실) means fluffy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Places mentioned in this fic:
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com/)  
> World Cup Stadium.
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com/)  
> World Cup Park.
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com/)  
> World Cup Park.
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com/)  
> World Cup Park. Hangang.
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com/)  
> Flying a kite.
> 
> It was really April 25th when I took these in World Cup Stadium/Park/Hangang.  
> The pictures belong to me, if you want to use them please ask first.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, I have so many people to thank.  
> First, Reeza. Thank you for your patience, and for not giving up on me and my ridiculous life choices.  
> Thank you Frances, for your constant cheering.  
> Alicia, thank you. _Always._  
>  And thank you Sera and Jooyoung for bearing with me and my terrible timing.


End file.
